She kissed a girl, and she obviously liked it o
by BakaProductions
Summary: Naruto have returned to Konoha after training with Ero-sennin. He has recently discovered a crush on someone, but doesn't know who. When he sees Hinata he knows it is her. Unfortunately she is with Ino. Can Naruto turn Hinata over, or must he be nr.3?
1. Chapter 1

Konoha

**I don't usually write Yuuri... Err... But I had a dream and I can't get it out of my head until I write it down, so I might as well post it :P HinaxInoxNaru XD What a mix!**

Konoha.. Blue skies, green grass, warm sun. Perfect winter weather. A very lazy, serene village. For the moment at least.

"I'm back!" a blonde person shouted from a distance. "Oooi! I'm back!".

Kiba squinted his eyes at the rapidly closing in person. "Shikamaru.. Shikamaru.." he said not taking his eyes of the figure. He heard a thump and a groan next to him. "Good, your awake!" he smirked for himself and ignored the curses coming from his fellow comrade. "Someone's coming, so get off ya lazy ass!" he barked, kicking Shikamaru's foot lightly, earning a quiet 'troublesome'.

"Shikamaru! Kiba! I'm back!". The person was mere 10 yards away from them now.

"Naruto? No, it can't be.." Shikamaru mumbled as he boredly dusted off his pants.

"It is! NARUTO!!" Kiba yelled and waved.

Naruto waved like a maniac with both arms while running at top speed. Kiba's eyes widened and he yelled "Stop! Ya gonna crash!". Naruto skidded to a stop, creating a big cloud of dust.

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru groaned before coughing.

"What's up guys?" Naruto said with a wide grin.

"Naruto no baka..."

Kiba grinned and talked animatedly to Naruto who seemed a little flustered.

"R-really? You saw them?! Kiba you lucky dog! But if Temari finds out she's gonna kill you ya know..." Naruto drawled into a musing.

Shikamaru was obviously glaring holes in Kiba's head, but he shrugged it off. "Stay away from Temari, Kiba." Shikamaru growled making Kiba smirk.

"Oooh, someone's in looooove with the Suna chick! Wooh, d'ya think she'll submit to _you_?" Kiba asked teasingly with raised eyebrows.

Naruto sighed and looked around him while the two other bickered like little children. It hadn't really changed, had it? Except something.. It was something! But he couldn't put his finger on it.. It was like he had lost his shadow. He looked quickly behind him, and saw his outline was still on the ground. He turned, and did the same again! No, it was still there.. Hmm...

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Kiba asked with a sweatdrop.(Shikamaru left because it was to troublesome to stay...-)

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh you know.. Strange to be back! Feels different.. Like I've lost something you know?" Naruto said and looked up on the clouds. His eyes widened and he stuffed a hand in his pocket and felt around. He sighed in relief. "I didn't lose Gama-chan!" he said with a grin.

Kiba looked strangely at him again, "You call your penis'Gama-chan'? Is it because your small?" he said with a smirk.

Naruto got an angry mark on his forehead and punched Kiba. "It's my wallet, you baka!!" he yelled and showed him the frog-wallet.

"Ooh, but I think you'd get many boys with that pick-up line. 'Do you wanna feel my Gama-cha-'"

"SHUT-UP!" Naruto screamed, making birds fly out a tree, and made a little child cry. A girl with brown hair glared at them and ushered the child away. "And I'm NOT GAY!" Naruto said a bit quieter, and glared daggers at Kiba.

"Really? I've never seen you interested in any girls.. Except Sakura but she's practically a dude so.." Kiba waved his hand as it was undiscussable wether Sakura was a girl or not.

Naruto blushed deep red. "Actually... I have a crush on someone... Not Sakura.." he looked extremely uncomfortable and shivered at the mention of Sakura.

Kiba grinned and punched Naruto in the arm. "I knew you'd join the STRAIGHT path one day!". He laughed when Naruot punched him in the face.

"Enough with the gay jokes already!!" Naruto yelled frustrated.

"Hai, hai." Kiba rubbed his cheek with a smile. "Who is the girl, anyways?" he asked curiously.

Naruto fumbled with his hands. "I-it is -"

"Eh? Hinataa!" Kiba suddenly yelled, waving his arms at a dark haired woman. His outburst drowned the blondes words, and he didin't stay annoyed for long.

Hinata was beautiful!

Naruto was gaping and turned quickly to wipe away some upcoming noseblood. Hinata had grew in more than _one_ way.

He turned slowly and Hinata was standing there, looking at him with those amazing pearl eyes. He felt frozen to the ground. She smiled, showing her perfect teeth. Naruto stared, wanting to take in all the details of her appearance. Her right canine was slightly crooked and had a line going right across it that was whiter than the rest. A tooth scar? Interesting and strange. When he looked further down on her body his mind went blank and his eyes showed deep distress.

"Kiba.. Naruto had been staring at my legs for 5 minutes, he mumbles about waterfalls and doesn't react to us speaking.. I'm slightly nervous." Hinata said to Kiba, who was trying to hide his laughter.

"Oh, this is bad!" he said with a smile and a few choked barks of laughter. He bent over and laughter until he almost began to cry.

Hinata looked confused. "Kiba, something is wrong with Naruto! We have to help him!" she exclaimed and pointed at the still frozen Naruto.

Kiba laughed some more before he dried his eyes with a deep chuckle. "You are the medic, I don't know.. Maybe he needs mouth to mouth?" Kiba suggested before laughing again.

Hinata looked strangely at him. "I'm not doing that!" she said loudly. "Wait, I'll get Nee-san!" she said with a smiel before running away.

Kiba laughed worse. "Ooh, I thank you Kami for giving me partol duty on this very day! This is gonna be the best show I've ever had!" he punched Naruot in the face, who snapped out and punched him back.

Naruto blinked and looked around. "Where is Hinata-chan?" he said dissapointed.

Kiba smirked and pointed his thumb over his back.

"Yo Naruto! Hinata told me that you were back!" Ino yelled while running over.

Naruto zoomed in with his lovesick-ultra-powerful eyes and saw that Ino was holding Hinata's hand. He mused angrily. I wanna hold Hinata's hand! But their girls.. So it's probably nothing.. Though it would be hot to watch those two..

Ino had long blonde hair and was dressed in skimpy clothes that left little to iomagination.

Naruto pretended to cough, when he infact was drying noseblood again.

Hinata whispered something in Ino's ear, to which she blushed deeply. Ino looked shocked at Hinata, who just smiled cutely back.

"We have to... Wash our underwear for a moment, boys!" Ino said, finding the lamest, most dumb excuse.

Kiba smirked "Suure you are!" he said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Ino blushed deeper and Hinata giggled while dragging Ino behind a tree.

Naruto stared at the tree. The giggling and sudden ehat coming from behind it didn't promise any good for him. But girls did that together right? It's not like Naruto knew how girls washed their underwear! It sounded fun!

Kiba blushed and sniffed the air delightfully. "Those two are the greatest.. Sexy kunoichi dating are the best.. Even though you don't get a share you can see'em... And you won't need any magazines..." Kiba sighed longingly. "For a month ago I was on a mission with them. I couldn't get a wink of sleep becuase of all the lovely noises they made.." Kiba was about to begin on another sentence of Yuuri-loving goo when Naruto cut him off with a yell:

"HINATA IS WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto glared from behind the newspaper

Naruto glared from behind the newspaper. He was sitting on a bench in the shopping-district in Konoha, holding a newspaper infront of his face. If you looked closely, you could see Tsunade's picture had two holes in her chest that was filled with jealous blue eyes. Those who _did_ look close enough decided to not comment the matter.

The blue gaze was directed at two giggling girls. Two very cute giggling girls. Who were holding hands. And currently holding up different types of sexy lingerie to each other in the middle of the streets. The blonde haired one waved a pair of see-through string in the bluenette's face, who blushed heavily.

Naruto growled, but felt oddly aroused by the scene. Or, maybe not oddly. Many men fantasized about lesbians! But Naruto was a stubborn guy. He did NOT like to share his ramen, period. And by ramen he meant Hinata. And he also meant that Ino could run her sexy ass off to someone else.. Like Sakura! Because according to Kiba, she was practically a dude.

Naruto snickered at the thought of Sakura and Ino, before shuddering of a sudden chill. It was like a ice cold bucket of water had been dumped on him. But Naruto knew better. He wasn't drenched, not wet at all. Except a little drool on his cheek maybe. But the chill didn't dissapear, and Naruto frowned, taking his eyes off the girls. This was very strange! It's winter, people are wearing kimono's and yukata's, eating ice-cream and enjoying the sun! Not normal with coldness. Naruto's left eye twitched.

He could _swear_ he had hear death ralling! Like that dead woman in the wall in The Grudge! Naruto cursed Jaraiya for forcing him to see it. He saw a glimpse of white and brown, and suddenly he was crashed up against a wall on the other side of the bench. He choked as a chakra-enhanced hand gripped his neck tightly.

"S-Sakura...?" he gasped, trying to focus his blurry eyes. A burning sensation in his arm told him otherwise.

He blinked rapidly and saw long, girlish brown hair and white eyes with bulging veins.

Oh shit. "N-Neji..! W-whazzaagh?!" Naruto tried to say, but was cut off as Neji let him go and kicked him in the stomach.

"It is my duty to protect Hinata-sama from anyone that threatens her virtue. Especially _you_, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto squinted his eyes as beads of sweat rapidly slid down his back. "Eeeh? Neji, you wouldn't-"

"I am instructed to kill anyone who approaches without being her husband or team-mate. I can see, Uzumaki-san, you are neither." Neji said in a monotone, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto laughed nervously and looked over to the girls who were whispering quietly among themselves, before walking away, not even noticing the scene behind them.

"What about Ino?!" Naruto suddenly screeched and tried to point, but found his arm useless and throbbing with pain. "Auch!" he added with a pout.

Neji glare didn't even move a nano second from Naruto. "Ino-san is a friend of the family, she is accepted. Hinata-sama's virtue is certainly _not_ threatened by her." Neji scoffed, and if he was a normal person who showed emotions in his voice, he would have been mocking. But he isn't, so he didn't.

"She is threatening Hinata-chan's err.. Virtue? Yeah, whatever, she is more than me!" Naruto stated with a growl in his chest.

"She is not."

"Hell yeah, she is!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh!!"

"..."

"...Neji?"

"No."

"GOD DAMNIT! She is!! She's holding her hand, pushing see-through lingerie in her face and _they wash their underwear together Neji_!! Those that ring any bells?!" Naruto said, hissing the 'washing of underwear' part.

"They are BFFL." Neji said.

"I don't even know what that means, Neji." Naruto said in a confused voice.

"Of course not. I guess you don't know the meaning of the word 'virtue' either, Uzumaki-san." Neji said, his droning tone worse than ever.

"It means virginity." Naruto said with a blank face.

"..." Neji was silent, before he glared even harder at the blonde.

"Of course you know that. After travelling for three years with that perverted man how could you not?!" Neji raised the volume on his voice as chakra started to flare around him.

"Eheheheeeh! Neji, ol' pal! Don't hurt me!" Naruto's pleading ended in a blood-curling scream.

500 yards down, Hinata's head snapped in the direction the torture was. "Such killer intent..! It must be nii-san!" she said and blinked. "What is he doing outside the lingerie shop?" she asked herself and activated her byukugan. "W-with Naruto! Oh kami have mercy.. Are they practicing sodomi? In the middle of the street..! Oh my... Neji-nii-san! Don't rip out his lungs!" Hinata was whispering shocked comments to herself when Ino jumped on her.

"Where were we?" she said with a grin as she straddled the Hyuuga.

Hinata blushed and Ino made her forget about what she had just seen. But she would shock Hiashi with a question about her cousin's sexual direction the next morning.

Naruto would be meeted at the hospital with a rage-filled Hyuuga to pound him senseless. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and picked this story :3 I adore you silently in my head and loudly on the computer. Sumimasen for the uber-long wait D: And forgive me for not putting psycho Sakura in this chapter. Or thank me, do as you please.

Talking

**Thinking**

_Exaggeration(Spelling? o_o)_

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! BUT I CLAIM THE RIGHT OF ALL THE OCC-NESS OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS:_**

**_Yamanaka Ino+ Inoichi._**

**_Hyuuga Hinata + clan._**

**_Uzumaki Naruto._**

**_Rock Lee._**

Ino leaned back with a sigh. This was getting annoying. How often hadn't she felt the random burst of massive chakra before it dissapeared with a loud squealing noise? Surely it couldn't be Shizune's pet pig? She couldn't remember he wore a blonde wig.. Clearly something was wrong. But what was it? Something smells, and it isn't Kiba. She watched as Hinata forced chakra into a tree, and watched as it exploded in a perfect hole on the other side of the trunk. She grinned in pride. "Perfect!" Ino called, making Hinata smile. A bush hissed in her direction, causing Ino to wonder what bushes had against her.

Naruto seethed in the bush. It was cold, he was alone, jealous of INO, and Hinata was way too cute. That was the last thing he thought before a stray kunai hit him in the head with the blunt end.

"Lee! No weapons for you!" Ino shrieked angrily and grabbed her weapon pouch away from the very excited man.

Lee made a grab for it, but just fell down on the ground.

"Baka.. And you're supposed to be Gai's genius of hard work?!" Ino yelled, cracking her knuckles. Ignoring the stammering defending protests of Hinata in the background.

Lee could have ran then, but noo.. "I DON'T FIGHT BLOSSOMS!! ESPECIALLY NOT... A LOTUS!" he declared, pointing a shaky, melodramatic finger at Ino's nose with tears building in his eyes. Maybe he was so blinded with the tears in his eyes that he didn't see her fist coming.

The green-clad male was flung into the horizon, screaming a tear-choking "GAI-SENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-", before he hit the mighty cleaveage of the statue of Gondaime Tsunade.

Hinata shook her head in dissapprovement. "Poor Lee-san!" she said sadly, "A fate worse than death, Ino-chan!" she continued, turning to Ino with glistening eyes.

Ino blushed and frowned. "He's not dead. Yet." she muttered, bringing a groan from the dark haired one.

"Always killing people, even though you are a gentle flower.. Ah, what would the Yamanaka family say?" Hinata said with crossed arms.

Ino snorted, "They would be proud! A flower can defend itself. Every rose got it's thorns!" she concluded happily, sitting down in the soft green grass.

"Eh? A Hyuuga would never.. Or.. Maybe we do?" Hinata mused silently, looking over where Lee was sliding down the harsh stone breasts.

Ino patted the spot next to her, and grinned. "Remember when I came over? You know, with the flower arrangements!" she said with a strange twinkle in her blue eyes.

Hinata blushed, but sat down and nodded. "Kuromi-nee-san's wedding..? Two years ago, I think.".

_Flashback_(Or 'A Sean'? :D)

Ino looked around in awe. Such a big garden! And the house was practically a monster-sized pack of white eyes and paper walls. It was intimdating with all of those pupil-less, seemingly all-seeing yet blind eyes, staring at you. She was grabbed by the arm of a smiling father when she stopped to stare on a bush of rare blue roses.

"Ino..! Come on now.." he urged, pulling his cart filled with flowers.

"I don't see why they need _more_ flowers!" Ino whispered to him, wide eyes looking at the various plants everywhere. "They have five Orisuka's! _**FIVE**_! They only grow in Sunagakure! They must have altered the earth to make it fit their needs! How amazing!"

"Don't stare too much, they'll take it as spying." he whispered, "But yes, it is amazing!" he said and grinned over his shoulder.

Ino frowned. "'Spying'? On what? The flowers?" she said and snorted with laughter.

Inoichi rolled his eyes at her. "It is a Hyuuga wedding! Konoha's most pristigues clan is marrying someone! This is just a branch wedding, we wouldn't be allowed in on a main wedding!" he explained, bowing quickly at some Hyuuga members who gazed curiously at them.

Ino raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to question the logic by spending so much money on a wedding, when she saw something strange.

A rush of wind sent petals from the many breeds of flowers, flowing. It danced in the wind, a beautiful rainbow of living essence. She followed them with a smile before they landed in a mass of dark blue. A startled gasp and silent laughter braught her attention to the owner of the hair.

"H-Hinata-chan?" Ino whispered in wonder, looking at the rainbow in her dark hair, and how her pale eyes looked like lavenders in the spring. She was smiling, and looking up at the sun, looking truly at peace.

Hinata looked down and met her eyes. Violet met crystal, and both let a smile grace their faces.

Inoichi smirked and pushed his daughter in the back with his foot. "I'm not so old that I need help pulling a cart. Go.. Fratanize, or whatever you young people call it these days." he said with a goofy laughter rumbling in his throat.

Ino groaned and bit back a few insults. She walked over to Hinata, who was blushing and twiddling with her hands. Even one day before the marriage, she wore a silk kimono. Ino gazed heavily at the embroideries and the texture of it, before she realized how close she was standing to the Hyuuga heir. She blushed and stepped a few inches back.

"Hi, Hinata." Ino said with a smile, reaching out and patting her shoulder.

Hinata blinked, made a startled gasp and stared at the hand that touched her shoulder.

Ino brought it back and looked carefully at her. Like she was trying to be friends with a rabbit. She knew it would take time.

"H-hi, Ino-san.." Hinata muttered, looking down in the ground.

Both girls stood in an awkward silence for a while, both thinking about what to say.

"Y-your here for the flowers, right?" Hinata asked bashly, refusing to believe that it was anything more interesting that the green grass to look at.

Ino nodded, staring at the smaller girl. It was like seeing her for the first time. After seeing her so free, she couldn't help but think how many times she had captured that spirit inside in herself. Refusing to bloom.

Hinata looked up at the blonde girl. She looked like she was of western heritage, with that almost yellow hair and blue eyes. She felt plain in comparison. The only thing that was special in a crowd was the white eyes. But people didn't admire them, they were intimidated and scared.

"I haven't seen you in class lately." Ino commented, looking at the girls reaction.

Hinata blushed and her hands gripped tightly at the blue sash around her waist. "Oh! U-um, I'm sorry to be a burden! My father thought I could use some training with Neji-nii-sama.. A-and then.." she trailed off, white eyes turning distant and glassy.

Ino frowned. "It's not your fault, I was just curious. It's actually rude of me to probe into your business. Forgive me Hinata-chan." she said respectfully, making Hinata gasp in wonder.

"C-chan..?" Hinata muttered under her breath.

Ino blushed and cursed loudly in her head. **Stupid, _stupid_ glitch! Now she must think I'm some creepy, stalkerish pervert or something! Aaah~! I did not just think that sentence! Oh, by Tsunade's J-cup's!**

"So! Any boys you like, Hinata?!" she asked loudly, trying to confuse the already confused girl.

Hinata went red as a cherry in the sun. "B-boys I l-like...?" she whispered with wide eyes, gawking at the blonde, panting girl.

"Yeah, like, like... SASUKE!!" Ino said thriumpantly, pointing a staggering finger at the flinching Hyuuga.

"U-uchiha-san? Demo-?" Hinata said slowly, shotting a very curious glance at the blonde. "Gomen nasai, demo.. Ino-san, you l-like Uchiha-san?" she said, hoping she didn't have wrong.

"Screw him!"

It was a sudden silence. It was deafening like a shrill scream.

Ino had both hands plastered over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that. Didn't even know she thought about saying it.

"G-gomen!! Gomen nasai!! Gomen, gomen, gom-gomen!!" Ino stuttered with a scared expression, bowing repeatedly to Hinata.

The poor girl was frozen in shock, eyes wide as platters and mouth open in a perfect 'O'.

Ino waved a hand in front of her eyes. "What I meant to say was that I don't like him anymore. Period." she explained, hoping the words would wake Hinata up from her state.

Hinata looked down in the ground and nodded silently. "W-wakatta." she mumbled, hoping Ino wouldn't burst again.

Ino sighed and closed her azure eyes. This was hard, communicating without swearing and calling people names. No sarcasm or screaming either. "Ne, Hinata? You must like someone, right?" she tried, plastering a wide smile on her face.

Hinata shook her head sadly. "No boy would like me anyway.. I'm not strong like you and Haruno-san." she whispered.

"Of course you are strong! Look at those roses! They had the very earth altered by others so it could grow and blossom! Nobody did that to you! And now, your actually altering the ground yourself! That is strength." Ino practically yelled, pointing at the Orisuka's blue flowers(They look like roses so I call them that :D).

Hinata froze again, and stared at Ino's face as she continued to talk with an angry, but determined expression on her face. She almost looked like-

"-Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru would beg you on their _knees _to be with you! But I bet they don't dare because of the rumors of the vicious threats Neji have come with..!" Ino finished, rolling her eyes over the last statement, showing clrealy what she thought about Hinata's cousin.

"N-naruto..? Neji did that..?" Hinata mumbled, gasping a little. She bit her lip again and clasped her hands tightly together so she wouldn't twiddle her fingers.

Ino looked sad. **Naruto, huh? Poor Hinata-chan.. He doesn't even notice.!** Ino twisted her face into a painful smile. "Demo, I can help you train if you want!" she offered with an excited voice.

Hinata looked very timidly at her. Her eyes were hopeful, cautious and.. A little sceptical?

"There is always better to be two!" Ino shot in before Hinata could open her mouth. "I train strength with you, and maybe.. Maybe you can teach me how to be more flexible?" she said, adding the last part hopefully.

Hinata let a grateful smile grace her features and nodded happily.

Ino smiled cheekily back and held up her fist towards Hinata, hoping she would join with hers. She did not.

Hinata looked at Ino's fist curiously and lifted her own to look at it, looking for a mark or something.

Ino sighed and walked over to touch her fist with her own.

Hinata gasped at the sudden contact.

"How about midnight at training ground 4?" Ino asked, staring at the lovely pink colour in Hinata's cheeks.

Hinata nodded with a small smile as she rubbed her fist absentmindedly.

Ino grinned and blushed a little. "Then it's a date!" she said and ran after her father, who was standing a few yards away, shaking with silent laughter.

Hinata stared after Ino, watching as she punched her father in the chest for something he said. She smiled and turned to run through all the flowers. She didn't see Ino watching her.

~**_The End~_**

Hinata sighed in happiness and leaned back on the soft grass, watching the fluffy clouds float lazily across the sky. "It's a nice story." she stated with a grin.

Ino groaned in disbelief. "It's a beautiful story! From end to beginning!" she said, letting herself fall back next to Hinata.

Hinata grimaced. "Beginning to end." she corrected her silently.

"Whatever." the blonde muttered.

Hinata laughed. "Who would think that you actually fell on me during training on purpose?" she said with a wide grin on her face.

Ino giggled. "Worked didn't it?" she said smugly. She got no other answer than hysterical laughter.

Ino pouted and poked her in the ribs. "Still, I'm now more flexible than you, and stronger too!" she said, smirking.

Hinata rose, and lifted a delicate eyebrow, challenging Ino silently.

Ino narrowed her eyes. "Okay. Tonight I will show you how much stretchy I am than you!" she declared, pointing at her lover's ivory face.

"Stretchy isn't a proper word, Ino-chan.." Hinata sighed.

"........ Whatever........." Ino muttered.


End file.
